Kickin' it With Austin & Ally
by APU FAN007
Summary: Ally's Cousin Jack comes to visit And brings problems with him.. Austin's anniversary of when his career started is ruined when his partner forgets all about it.. how will Austin cope? will he break? will Ally's cousin Jack have problems of his own? read and find out! please read and review!


My Version Of Kicking It With Austin And Ally

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Trish said.. Hi Trish! I said.. so what are you doing? Trish asked.. I am sorting through mail I said.. oh, cool Trish said as she pulled her phone out.. yes! I said.. what is it? Trish said putting her phone down.. it's Jack! he is coming to visit me! I said.. who's Jack? Trish asked.. he's my cousin, the last time I saw him was at his mom's funeral, he's bringing his girlfriend with him I said.. I never met him, I thought I met everyone Trish said.. you've only met my dad and mom, Jack lives in California I said.. well that explains it, when did you go to California? Trish asked.. I used to spend my summers there, me and Jack grew up together, he was like my older brother, protective I said.. wow, I can't wait to see this guy Trish says.. (THEME SONG) hey guys! Austin says walking in.. Hi Austin! I said as I gave him a hug.. so anything new? Austin asks.. Ally got a letter from this guy Jack Trish said.. a guy? Who is this Jack? Austin says.. he's not some guy, he's my cousin and he is coming to visit me, I used to spend my summers in California, me and Jack grew up together, he was like my older brother, protective I said.. well I can't wait to meet him Austin says as he puts his arm on my shoulder… so when does he come? Trish asks.. I don't know he didn't say I said.. Ally?! A voice behind me said.. I turned around, Jack! I said as I ran and hugged him.. that's Ally's cousin? Austin said looking at him.. come meet my friends I said.. Jack, this is my Best friend Trish, my boyfriend's friend Dez and Boyfriend Austin I said.. your boyfriend is Austin Moon? A girl said.. Yea, I answered.. Ally, this my girlfriend Kim Jack said.. Hi, I said.. wow, this store looks different then when I saw it last Jack said.. probably because there is a window there, it wasn't there before until Austin drove his car right into the wall Dez said.. Dez! Austin said.. Ally were you in the car? Jack asks.. yes, but I was fine, just a sprained neck I said.. oh, Jack said looking at Austin.. you guys must be hungry, let's go get some lunch! I said trying to change the awkward moment..

Austin's POV

That guy Jack is pretty cool, but he looked weird at me, I wonder why I thought.. just as I was about to walk out of the door Jack pulls me and slams me against the wall.. listen whatever your name is, if you ever try to hurt Ally I will break you into pieces Jack says as he lets go of my shirt and catches up with Ally.. whoa, that was weird I said out loud as I ran up to the group…

(LATER AT JUNGLE CAFÉ...)

Austin's POV

What does Ally see in her cousin? He's so-… Ally interrupts my thinking.. are you okay Austin? Ally says.. what? Sorry what was that? I asked.. I said are you okay? You didn't order anything Ally said.. I'm fine, just not hungry I said.. Ally was sitting next to Jack and Jack was sitting next to his girlfriend, I should be sitting next to my girlfriend I thought.. hey Austin, did you see how cool Jack broke the bread stick? Dez asks.. yea, I could do that, you know what's weird about him? He slammed me against the wall and threaten me I said.. oh please, he was probably joking Dez says.. not the way he grabbed me off guard I said..

Ally's POV

I wonder why Austin left so early? I thought.. but I was to warped in my cousin I didn't think about it more.. so Ally how did you meet Austin? Kim asked.. I'm his song writer, and I sing with him sometimes I said.. cool Kim said..

(THE NEXT DAY..)

Austin's POV

Hey Trish! What are you doing here? I asked.. just waiting for Ally and her cousin Trish said.. do you like that guy? I ask.. yea, kind of Trish said.. Hi Austin! Ally said as she ran down the stairs and hugs me… Hi Ally I said.. so Ally are you ready? Jack asks.. it was nice meeting you but me and Ally have to work I said as I grabbed Ally's hand.. we will work later Austin, I want to spend time with Jack Ally said letting go of my hand walking over to Jack.. Kim isn't feeling well so it's just me and Ally Jack said as he put his arm around Ally's shoulder… see you later Austin, Ally said as she left.. I just want to get that guy I said forgetting Trish was still here.. it sounds like your jealous Trish says.. I am not, I'm completely fine I said as I walked out of the store..

(2 WEEKS LATER…)

Austin's POV

Hey Trish! Have you seen Ally? I asked.. no, she's out with Jack, apparently his girlfriend had to leave so he's been spending a lot of time with Ally Trish says.. really?! It's been 2 weeks! I haven't seen Ally and we need to work on some songs I said annoyed.. are you sure? cause it almost seems like your jealous Trish says.. will you stop saying that, I'm not! And yes it's just about what I just said! I said very angrily… alright, alright, there they are. Go beat him up Trish says.. I roll my eyes and walk over to them listening to what they are talking about.. I'm a black belt in karate and good at gymnastics Jack says.. wow! That's why you're so strong! Ally says… Jack puts his arm on Ally's Shoulder.. hey guys! I said walking over to Ally.. Hi Austin! How are you today? Ally asks.. fine, want to get some lunch? I asked.. um, I was going to go with Jack to his hotel restaurant maybe later Ally says.. it's too bad Kim had to leave but I'm going to be leaving too Jack said.. I thought in my mind yes! This creep Ally calls her cousin is leaving! When are you leaving Ally asked.. Saturday Jack said.. Saturday was the day of my anniversary of when I started my career, she's not going to spend that day with Jack right? I thought.. well see you later Austin! Ally said as she walked away with Jack… ugh! I said in anger.. Trish looks at me weird.. what?! I ask.. you Jealous, I can see it in your actions Trish says.. oh be quiet, at lease he is family, although he is going to be hard to get since he is family I said…

(ON SATURDAY..)

Ally's POV

"It's been two wonderful weeks! I can't remember the last time I had fun with my cousin Dear Diary!" "I remember now, it was 4 years ago.." "that was the last time I saw him smile, I so glad I saw him smiling!" "Love, Ally" I put my book down and started to walk to the door.. hey Ally! Jack said as he walked in.. hey Jack! So what are our plans tonight? I ask.. how your boyfriends concert then my hotel? Jack said.. sounds great! I got everything packed I said.. (at the hotel) so, how's your dad? I asked… good, Jack said.. did you move? I sent you a letter but it came back I said.. WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!? Jack said… calm down Jack, I'm sorry. Is there something you want to tell me? I said as I sat next to him.. nothing just forget it, I'm sorry for yelling Jack said.. whoa, whoa hold on, there is something wrong here, come on you can tell me I said.. I said it's nothing! Just forget it! Jack said.. Jack remember, I grew up with you, I've known you basically your whole life, you can tell me anything I'm like your sister, come on please tell me what's bothering you I said.. fine, I don't live with my dad anymore, I live in a foster home Jack said as he sat down.. o my goodness, why? What happen to your house and dad? I asked.. after my mom died, my dad could not afford to take care of me so he handed me over to the child care services and they put me in a foster home, so my address changed, everything changed my life is now different, I'm embarrassed by it so I keep it a secret none of my friends know this except my Karate teacher, my foster parents call me Logan, Jack said.. they call you by your middle name? I asked.. yes, I was Jack Logan Brewer, now I'm Logan Jones Jack said.. wow, so let me get this straight, at your foster home they call you Logan but here and with your friends even at school they call you Jack? I asked confused.. yeah Jack says.. Jack you know you can't keep this a secret forever I said.. I know, but I'm going to see how long I can Jack said.. well your secret is safe with me, let's go to the concert I said reaching out to hold Jack's hand…

(2 HOURS LATER AFTER THE CONCERT)

Austin's POV

Great job Austin! Trish and Dez said.. thanks guys! Where's Ally? I asked.. she's with Jack, they went back to the store Dez said.. oh, I'm uh, I'm just gonna go over there and see what's they are doing I said.. as I got there no one was downstairs, I heard a big thud so I raced upstairs to the practice room.. I burst open the door, what happen? I asked.. oh, nothing, I just drop something Ally said.. I saw Ally was packing.. so where are you going? I asked.. I'm going to spend the night at Jack's hotel with him, it's his last night here. I'm really going to miss you Jack Ally said as she put her arm around Jack's waist.. by this point I was shocked, I can't believe she would spend time with this weirdo It's the anniversary of when I started my career I thought.. Austin are you okay? Ally asked.. I looked at her as Jack put his around her.. yeah, I fine I'm gonna go and hang out with Trish and Dez, I said as I walked out..

Ally's POV

Well that was a little weird I said.. yea, are you ready? Jack asked.. Yes, let's go I said.. (AT THE HOTEL..) are you sure it's alright if I stay with you? I asked.. totally! I have an extra bed Jack said.. okay, just making sure I said..(FEW HOURS LATER..) I kept on tossing and turning I couldn't sleep, I looked over at Jack who was sound asleep I feel so bad for him, if I only knew maybe he could have lived with us, I pushed my blanket off but it accidently knocked down my book and it made a noise.. what was that!? Are you okay?! Jack said as he sat up.. I'm fine, I'm sorry I woke you, my book fell I said as I picked it up and put it on the table.. it's okay, Jack said.. I went back to bed, but as I got in, I heard something, so I looked at Jack and he was just turning around in his bed… I wonder what was wrong with Austin? I thought..

(1 WEEK LATER…)

Ally's POV

Hi Trish! I said.. hey Ally! Trish said.. Hi ladies! Dez said as he walked in… so, where's Austin? I said trying to start a conversation.. he's at home, Dez said pulling things out of his bag.. oh, well is he coming? I asked.. I don't know, but I'm going to the food court Dez said as he grabbed his bag and left… okay, that was a little weird hopefully we will see him I said..

(3 WEEKS LATER..)

Ally's POV

Trish I am freaking out, I am so worried about Austin, I haven't seen him since Jack left, what could he possibly doing I asked freakishly pacing.. it's okay Ally, calm down. I asked Dez to go see what he's doing Trish said.. hey girls! Dez said as he walked in.. so where is he? I asked.. his mom said he was sick, he been at school Dez said.. well if you say so, we're going to be late for school so let's get a move on I said as I grabbed my backpack..(AT SCHOOL..) Ally! Trish said running over to me.. what's up Trish? I asked.. I just saw Austin by the lockers! Trish said… Shh! Okay thanks, I'll go talk to him I said as I started to walk to the lockers.. Hi Austin! I said.. oh hey Ally! Austin said as he put some books in his locker.. so I was wondering, why haven't you been coming over? It's been 3 weeks since I last saw you, is there something wrong? I asked.. No, I was sick for a while and I had school, so I was busy Austin said.. that's understandable, did you switch classes because I thought we had the same home room? I asked.. No, my classes are the same Austin said.. okay, want to work on a song after school? I said.. uh, I have something so maybe tomorrow, see you later Austin said as he closed his locker and walked to class.. so how did it go? Trish asked.. weird, very weird I said as I started to walk to class..

(LATER THAT DAY..)

Austin's POV

Austin! It's me Dez! Dez said knocking.. I opened the door, Hi Dez! I said.. so whatcha doing? Dez asked.. homework I said.. oh okay, want to go down to sonic boom? Dez asked.. uh no thanks, I have to finish my homework I said.. okay then I'll just go, bye! Dez says as he leaves..

Ally's POV

I don't know Trish, he kind of sounded like something was bothering him I said, me and Trish were talking about how weird it was when Austin said he didn't want to come… so is there something wrong? Trish asked.. I don't know I said.. well ask Dez then silly Trish said.. your right I said walking over to the chairs.. Hi ladies! Dez said as he walked in… Dez! Where's Austin? I asked.. he's at home, he said he had homework Dez said.. oh, I said thinking on what Dez just said, is he trying to ignore me or something I thought.. hey Ally, why don't you go to his house and see what's up with him? Trish says.. I just said what was up with him Dez says.. oh be quiet Trish says.. your right Trish, I'll do that right now I say as I walk out of the store..

Austin's POV

Austin! It's Ally! Ally said.. I didn't know what to do I didn't really want to see her but I walked over and open the door.. Hi Ally I said.. Hi, listen Austin, is there something wrong? Did I do something? Ally asks.. I want to say yes but instead I say No, I'm fine, honest. Well alright see you later Ally says as she leaves.. I guess I should just forget this ever happen I thought..

(2 WEEKS LATER..)

Ally's POV

Hey Trish! I said.. Hi Ally! So how are things with Austin? Trish says.. I guess everything is cool, because when I went over to his house he said everything is cool I said.. hey ladies! Guess what?! Dez says running in.. what!? Me and Trish say.. I found out what was bothering Austin Dez says.. what are you talking about? He said he is fine I say.. well I heard him talking on the phone with I think his dad and he said something about Ally hanging with this Jack guy and not remembering his anniversary Dez says… wait so your saying that Austin said that I forgot his anniversary? I didn't. I thought went to his concert then you hung out with him right? I said.. uh No, he wasn't with us, he told us he was going to be with you Trish and Dez says.. oh no, he must've felt left out or that I forgot about him I said.. I have to fix this, where is he? I ask.. I think he is over by Minis Dez says… thanks Dez, I say as I quickly walk out the door.. Austin? I say.. Ally? What's up? Austin says.. Nothing, I just came over to talk to you I say.. well? Austin says.. Austin, I'm sorry I left you out the 2 weeks my cousin Jack was here I say.. Austin's face turns from happy to nervous I wonder what's going on in his head? I thought.. what are about? Austin says.. you what I'm talking about, and I came to apologize for forgetting about your anniversary of when you and me became partners I say.. he doesn't respond, just stares at his cup, why isn't he talking to me? I keep on thinking.. it's alright Ally, don't worry about it. Listen I have to go, see you later Austin says as he gets up and leaves.. well at lease I know he is okay now I thought as I walked back to Sonic Boom..

THE END..


End file.
